A new world to become home
by Spectral Volta
Summary: my first fanfic ... this is a fic in which i travel into equestria during sleep. some randomness, a fair amount of my humor ... so watch for weird stuff and a chance of flirting and the other stuff may be possible if i type it right. slight DBZ. (OC's)
1. who i am

Hey, im Joshua (or Josh, it doesn't matter) and im 15 years of age. This is my first fanfic and this little bit is gonna be me giving you a little bit of information about yours truly.

Now, I live in the UK and have had several different interests, such as gaming and reading.  
>I started this fanfic as a way to get some release from my life and to get some experience in "writing."<br>I have been told to be a very kind and caring lad but if I am pushed too far I will become heavily dangerous and lethal, thanks to massive anger problems.  
>To add to the above, I will try my best to help others, commonly forgetting about myself . This has lead me to become hurt really bad in the past but I get over it after a while.<br>My favourite colour is orange But I don't like oranges.  
>I have been told i have a bad habit of making my attention drift off from stuff and it sometimes gets me into trouble.<br>I hate being confused and sometimes confusion can anger me.

I think that will do for now, alright?

And please do note that in the next chapter following this little bit, I am wearing my black tracksuit bottoms and a red shirt with a black stripe across the shoulders, because sometimes I sleep in my clothes.

Cya later everybody!


	2. Waking up

"Urm ... ouch. Is it before or after 6?"  
>I open my eyes and try to look around but I see nothing. <em>Well, I can't see shit for some reason and im used to darkness like its my sixth sense. <em>"Did I hit my head in my sleep again? 'Cause my head hurts."  
>"Saul?" ... "MAM!" ... "Okay what the fack?" I close my eyes and start to think, trying to remember if anything happened before.<p>

"APPLEBLOOM?"  
>"Oh, where did that silly little filly get to this time?"<p>

_Okay, I would have to be deaf in order to miss that yell from behind me ... I wonder if I regained my vision yet?_  
><em>Im gonna try with the count of 1 ... 2 ...<em>

"THREE!"

"WHOA SHIT!"  
>I open my eyes quickly and turn my head a little, wondering who shouted.<p>

"ALRIGHT MISSY, IM GONNA FIND YA'LL AND GROUND YA FER A MONTH!"

_Hang on a second ... isn't that Applejack from my little pony friendship is magic?_

"If she got hurt then im never gonna forgive myself for not givin' 'em a time to come home."

"she must be after her little sister ... and why does my stomach feel so heavy?"  
>After confirming I regained my sight, I look around and then look down to my belly, seeing something rather strange.<br>"Applebloom? how'd she get here ... and on my stomach more to the point?"

_I think I hear chatter over in the trees ... and so close to my farm too?_

"well first thing im gonna do is get this little one home ... I hope. now if I followed Applejack's voice I could find out a way to ponyville and find some help."  
>I take a deep breath before exclaiming-<br>"**APPLEJACK?**"  
><em>Hope 'twas loud enough 'cause that hurt my throat.<br>_I rub my neck since it stung a little from my shout.

"Applebloom! Oh, praise Celestia."

My assumption was correct as I see that it was indeed Applejack I had heard before.  
><em>Well, i'll be damned. It is Applejack!<em>

"Hey Applejack!" I wave to her, forgetting that I am Human.  
>"Huh?" She turns her attention to me and gives a startled and confused look.<br>"Yeah, im just as confused as you, Applejack. Trust me."  
>"uh huh? well, I don't know how you know who I am or anything, but I can see you haven't hurt lil' Applebloom. Who are ya anyway?"<br>"Well, i'd be happy to explain."  
>Suddenly, my stomach growls which stifles a laughs from me.<br>"Seems im a bit hungry"  
>"I noticed." Applejack says to me, giving me a strange look.<br>"Why the look?" I ask her.  
>"You ain't gonna go around eatin' anypony, are ya?" she suddenly gives me a cold stare, sending a sense of fear through my body.<br>"No! I wouldn't do that. I mean sure, my species eat meat but we aren't cannibals ... mostly."  
>"You sure of that?" She states, still giving me a bit of a stare.<br>"Positive!"  
>She removes her stare and sighs. "alrighty then, I believe ya."<br>I sigh and smile "Thanks."  
>"One thing though." She says to me, causing me to look down a little.<br>"What is it?" I ask her, hoping it's an easy question.  
>"How in the hay do you know about me?" she asks me with a little bit of curiosity in her expression.<br>"Oh boy ..." I sigh and think of how to answer.


	3. introducing

Well ... here goes.  
>I take a little inhale of breath before looking to Applejack again.<p>

"As you can see, im not a pony like you are. Im a human." I say to her, starting my explaination.

"Mhm." she nods as a sign to continue.

"As with being a human, I am also not supposed to be here. I seem to have traveled here while I was asleep." I say to her, trying to work it out in my head as I go on.

She nods again and starts to give a slightly upset look on her face.

"Im going to tell you know, I mean no harm to anypony and am ... kinda scared. What with coming to a new place without even knowing."

She nods and gives me a little smile. it helped cheer me up a little.

"Now, in answer to how I know you. Back home, we have a TV show where you, Applejack, and your friends are the main characters and it shows us all your adventures. From becoming the elements and continuing on through your lives."

She seems a little startled at this as she leans back with widened eyes. After a few seconds, she regains her posture and sits up again.

"You alright?" I ask her, a little concerned.

"Yeah, just didn't expect that we would be on a ... TV thingy." She chuckles a little before looking back to me.  
>"Guess I know how you know me now. I think you're alright now."<p>

I laugh before smiling back to her. "Thanks."

She got up onto her hoofs and went over to Applebloom, checking to see if she is alright.  
>I follow behind her and get down onto my knees, since the ponies are only about as tall as my thighs. And im 6ft3'.<p>

"Is she okay?" I ask AJ, hoping Applebloom wasn't hurt.

"She's alright, not a scratch on her or anything." She releases a sigh of relief and I give a little smile.

"Hey, AJ ... Do you have any spare rooms at your farm? Ive got nowhere to go." I look down a little, remembering that all my stuff was back at home, on earth.

"I guess so, but promise not to cause any trouble." She looks to me with a little smirk.

I laugh and agree to the promise. But just as I was about to stand up, I saw something shine in the moonlight.  
>I get up and go over to investigate, Applejack notices and looks over to me.<p>

"What are you doin'?" she asks as I continue to walk to the shining object.

"Gonna see what this shiny thing is." I call back, getting on my knees infront of the object.

I pick it up and sigh some relief as I discover it is both my phone and my Nintendo DSI.

_Well, atleast I have some entertainment._

I also notice they both had their chargers with them and they were rested beside my Netbook.

_This keeps getting better!_  
>I laugh as I pick them all up and turned back to Applejack.<p>

"Hey, what are those things?" She points a hoof to the electrical objects I am carrying.

"Can I tell you when we get to your farm? the big one needs to be rested on something."

"Mhm." She nods her head and turns away. I notice she has Applebloom on her back already.  
>I give a small smile before taking a few steps forward.<p>

"The barn is this way, just follow me." She starts to trot off towards the barn. I follow quickly beside her.


	4. a walk and some small talk

We walked to the Barn in mostly silence, the only noise was Applebloom's quiet snoring. We arrived and I was instantly met with the scent of apples.  
>"This place smells nice." I say aloud to no-one specifically.<br>"Yeah, what did you expect it to smell like?" Applejack says back to me.  
>"Nothing really..." I reply, honestly expecting a less attractive scent.<br>Applejack started to head upstairs as I take a seat at the big table in the kitchen, the chair was, surprisingly, a decent size.

After a few minutes Applejack had come back down and took a seat on the opposite side of the table from me.  
>I decide to strike some conversation. "So, Ponyville ... by assumption, it is around that general direction, right?" I point my thumb behind me and wait for a reply. I gain a nod and place my hand back down.<br>"Yupp, Ponyville is straight down the pathway up front." She points in the direction I was previously pointing out and she twirls her hoof around.  
>"Right, atleast now I know where to go tomorrow." I get up from the chair and head into the living area, taking a seat on the couch and placing my electrical items down beside me.<br>Applejack decides to follow me and notices the electronics again. "Oh yeah, you were supposed to tell me about those thingies." She points to my netbook and other electrical gizmos.  
>"Oh ... Yeah, I did." I grab the netbook and place it on my lap, lifting the screen and turning it on.<br>"So, what do you call this thing?" Applejack looks to me and back to the machinery on my lap.  
>"It's a netbook. A smaller version of a laptop and it can allow the user to access several different programs and such, like the internet or a notepad program." As if on instinct, I click on the google chrome icon and am surprised to see the browser actually opens.<br>"Wow, didn't expect a signal, much less a strong one." I go straight to youtube and search up Nightmare Night by Mic the microphone.

Applejack just sits and watches as I do several different things like browse the web, type up some notes and looking at pictures I have saved.  
>"Wow, this thing can sure do a lot of stuff." Applejack says to me, still looking at the screen.<br>"And I don't have a lot of the programs. There are tons more I don't have installed." I click on the desktop ponies program and wait for the selection to come up. Afterwards, I select Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow.  
>Applejack looks at the screen in astonishment. "Well, tie me down like a pig. That's me and some of my friends."<br>I chuckle toward her and add Rarity, Fluttershy, Derpy hooves, Lyra, Colgate and Surprise to the screen, them all moving around, talking and doing other little things. Applejack was getting more and more surprised by the minute.  
>"This is amazing!" She says to me, laughing and smiling from the smaller ponies on my desktop.<br>"Yeah, and I have some chubbies too, but i'll save those for another time." I close the program down and click the off option, placing the netbook down beside the couch and the other electricals beside it.

Applejack goes on to yawn, causing me to follow up with my own, before hopping up and off the couch.  
>"Im gonna hit the hay." She says to me as she slowly walks around to the staircase.<br>"Don't you have a spare room? I don't really mind sleeping on the couch, it's just I prefer a bed." I call back, turning my body around a little to be able to see her. Applejack then turns to me and nods, although slowly and somewhat reluctantly.  
>"Yeah, we have one up here on the far end." She trots up the stairs and I pick up my peices before following after her up the staircase.<br>I get to the top and see her standing beside a door, currently closed. "This is it." She says to me and opens said door before moving away to another door, which I assume is to her room.  
>"Thanks!" I chuckle and give her a quick smile before heading into the room and closing the door behind me.<p>

The room was somewhat bland. Cream coloured wallpaper, a single wall-mounted shelf, a small-ish bed, a rug and the window. I just shrug to the rooms looks and furnishment and place my electronics just under the bed before taking a seat on the bedding.  
>"So ... this is all quite new ... different room, different planet." I lay on the bed and close my eyes, not caring for the bed covers. "Well, Joshy, a good sleep and all should be fine and then you will awake to your normal life."<br>I chuckle to myself and clear my mind, succumbing to the world of slumber.

* * *

><p>I awake and slowly open my eyes, the sunlight beaming in through the window and onto my face, causing me to sheild my eyes with my hand. "Huh ... guess im still here."<p>

I look around the room once my eyes adjust and see it is indeed the same room. I laugh mentally and sit up, turning and standing afterwards. Better take my phone, time and such. I kneel down and pick up my phone.  
>"Half charge, alright." standing up, I proceed to leave the room and look along the hallway and head downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Downstairs, I pick up the very enticing smell of apple-oriented foods. I Follow the scent and find that there is a nice, big apple pie on the table.<p>

"must have been a bit hot ..." I deny my wish to feed and go to the living room, taking a seat and yawning.

About 10 minutes later, I get up and sluggishly travel toward the door and out to the apple-tree covered fields. In the corner of my eye, I noticed the faint movement of a red figure about 40 odd trees away.  
><em>Big Mac? Guess I should go make a decent impression. Don't want him as a stranger or anything.<em>  
>I proceed to swiftly make my way through the trees and up to the closing red mass.<br>As I come within a close-ish distance, I see that it is indeed Big Macintosh.  
>"Urm, Hey? Big Mac?" I take a few steps closer. He turns to me and I am met with the same red face as in the show. "Eeyup."<br>I contain a chuckle and take my left hand out of my pocket. "Hey, im Joshua. Just saying hi, alright?"  
>"Eeyup." He blankly replies.<br>"... Well, im gonna go. probably see you later."  
>"Eeyup."<br>I take a few small steps back before turning around and walking off. Big Mac turns back to his work and trots deeper into the trees.

After a few minutes I find the path of dust and dirt and follow on from there, Heading for Ponyville. Along the way, small animals and birds, like a Squirrel and some Bluejay, pass by me.  
>another 10 minutes later, I come to the Ponyville entrance (from this side) and take a halt.<br>"Crap, never thought about how they all would react to a human walking through their village." I lean up against the nearest tree and start to think.

"**HI!**"


	5. enter pinkie & Twi

I jump back in shock and quickly turn around, my face meeting a fluffy pink pony which could only be known as-  
>"Pinkie Pie?" I ask to the pink bouncing pony infront of me, her mane lightly flowing up and down as she hops in place.<br>"Yuppsies! Im Pinkie Pie! Who are you? Are you new in town? How long have you been here? Do you like parties? I love parties! Especially ones with cake and ice cream and-"  
>I place a hand over her mouth to stop her talking and I chuckle breifly before speaking.<br>"Yes, I know it's you, Pinkie. I'm Joshua and, clearly, i'm not from around here."

After I try to explain everything, such as where I came from and how i'm not a pony, Pinkie kept interrupting so that I could barely manage to get out three words before she asked another question or tried to persuade me to let her throw a party, which I constantly denied.  
>"Aww, come oooooooon! It'll be super-duper fun and we can have cake and music and cookies and games like pin-the-tail-on-the-pony and..."<br>I proceed to sigh and look at her with a blank expression.  
>I never really was into parties or anything like that, mostly because I was never really invited to them. The largest party I went to was the after party for my parents wedding only a few month back, but aside from that, I basically never went to any proper parties with other friends with things like alcohol.<br>People never really seemed to consider me even worth the time to invite, honestly ...  
>"Pinkie?" I look down to the Pinkie Pony who was still on a huge rant about things that could be in the party.<br>she stops talking immediately and looks up to me, her head tilted slightly to the side to display her curiosity to my interruption.  
>"Yes?" she asks up, looking directly into my eyes.<br>I take a small inhale of air and pat her on the mane, the poofy hair feeling silky yet puffy under my hand as it flattens and bounces back into its fluffy state.  
>"I'll let you throw that party." I say with a little smile.<br>She takes no time to celebrate and dashes off with a streak of pink into the town behind me, almost causing me to fall over again.  
>"Damn, she's quick!"<p>

I take a few seconds to gather my thoughts and take my first step into ponyville.  
>"Alright, first thing I need to do is stay incognito, don't want anypony chasing me away or trying to ask me questions."<br>I stay at the side of the houses as I travel around the small town, keeping my senses high and sticking to the shade.  
>Each of the houses had roofs that seemed to be made of hay, with bricks for the walls and the normal glass windows amd wooden door.<br>Most of them had different colours, some were a blue colour, others were cream or brown.  
>"How nice, they have colours for their houses."<br>As I continued through the town, I saw several different ponies.  
>The mares DEFINITELY out-numbered stallions as I only saw 6 stallions as I passed by what seemed like the town square.<br>I slither out from behind the yellow house I was behind and run across the street when I am sure nopony is looking.  
>"Okay, made it across ... but what am I here for again?"<br>Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice beside me say "Hi, again!"  
>I turn my head quickly and see Pinkie Pie sitting on her flank beside me with a wide, and almost creepy, grin.<br>"Urm ... Hey Pinkie Pie." I chuckle with a nervous smile plastered on my face.  
>The pink pony stands up onto her hooves and hops up onto her hind-legs, placing her fore-legs onto my chest so she is almost at head hight.<br>"Whatcha doin' sneaking around?" Pinkie askes me, a completely innocent look on her face.  
>"I don't want everybody knowing i'm here. I don't think they'll take too well to seeing me." I take a quick look around then look back to the pink pony leaning onto me.<br>"Aww, but you'll make so many new friends!" her ears seem to flop down from their pointed state.  
>"Pinkie, only you and Applejack know i'm here. I don't want anypony to know i'm here until i'm sure it's time."<br>She pokes her head out around the corner then looks back to me.  
>"Okie dokie. Nopony is looking so get going. But don't think I won't get you into your own party!"<br>I hastily run out and hide behind a large tree.  
>From within the tree, I hear mumbles. I notice a window beside me and instantly realise this is the ponyville library, and the home of Twilight Sparkle.<br>"Well, I found Twilight, at least."  
>I slowly creep around the treehouse until I get to the door, hesitantly knocking and waiting for a reply.<p>

The door opens and the Lavander unicorn herself is on the opposite side.  
>"Welcome to the ponyville libr- ..."<br>She Halts her little speech and looks over me, confused.  
>"Urm ... Hello?"<br>I reply back with a wave.  
>"Can you talk?"<br>I tell her "yes."  
>She asks if I would like to enter and I nod. She steps aside to allow me to walk in.<br>I enter and lean against the wall opposite the door, beside the stairs.  
>She asks me if she is allowed to ask me some questions and I tell her she can, the first question being what I expected it to be.<br>"What are you? Ive never seen you in any of my books."  
>"Im a Human." I respond blankly.<br>"Do you have a name?"  
>"Joshua, but I prefer Josh."<br>"Okay, Josh, what brings you here to ponyville?"  
>I tell her that i'm not actually supposed to be here and that I am from a completely different place altogether.<br>She floats over a scroll and quill, taking notes from what I had said.

We have some small conversation about who I am, what humans are like, how our planets differ and how I got here to begin with.  
>The whole time she had her pen against the paper, swiftly taking down notes and asking more questions.<br>Eventually, she finishes up her questions for a while and starts reading through some books.  
>"Does anypony else know you are here?" She asks, her eyes scanning over one of the pages.<br>"Only Applejack and Pinkie Pie."  
>"Okay, good. I bet Pinkie is going to try and make you one of her welcome parties." she giggles to herself and turns her head toward me.<br>"Do you have a place to sleep?"  
>I nod and explain that Applejack is letting me borrow her guest room for a while.<br>"That's good. now, go find Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. you won't mistake them for anypony else, trust me."  
>I walk over to the door and open it, walking back out into ponyville and returning to my stealth tactic. <p>


	6. sugarcube corner

"So ... I understand that you did that since you were unsure if i was a danger but, why a simple low level ball containment spell?" I ask Twilight

"Well I ... urm ... well, I." she stammers to come up with a reply when she turns the brightest red you'll ever see.

Applejack notices this immediatly. "Well ill be darned Josh. Ya'll caused our Twilight here to blush even worse then yerself.

Whilst Applejack goes on to laugh, pinkie seemed out of place. I ignore this and start walking up to Twilight.

"Hey Twilight ill tell ya somethin'. Applejack has caused me to blush a lot over the last 2 days so it's not strange to me. k?" i try to hold back a blush of my own while i say this and apparently ...

"Applejack look, now Josh is blushing too"

... it didn't work.

"Damn it Pinkie!" Hoping I wasn't as loud as i thought.

"Well I guess Pinkie is just as Eagle eyed as me." Applejack seemed to be boasting at this.

Great now she's getting hot headed.

"Shouldn't we be goin' now?" i say with a slightly angered tone.

"Aw shoot that's right. We gotta drop these apples off at sugarcube corner." Applejack exclaims with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Pinkie, you coming?" i ask when i notice pinkie staring at her feet.

I couldn't hear what she said next but I figured she said that was following.

* * *

><p>It was a short walk to Sugarcube corner yet Twilight was nowhere to be seen. During the walk Pinkie was ranting on about a party of sorts and i zoned most of it out.<p>

"We have arrived!" Pinkie yells.

i nearly flipped head over heel when i heard the pink ponies voice.

"Woah nelly!" Applejack exclaims as I fall into the applecart, tipping it over.

"Ouch ... crap." my back hurt from the impact yet it was a minor injury so i could still move.

"You okay Josh?" Pinkie asks me with a smile on her face.

"From your face I can tell I don't need to answer that." I comment with a cheeky grin.

"Wow your really good." Pinkie sings in her usual, bouncing fashion.

Applejack trots up to me.

"You sure your not hurt sugarcube?"

"Urm ... yeah just a pain in my back from my landing, but otherwise no." I say blushing.

_wow this is really annoying now_

"Well thats good 'cos we're leaving for Rarity's place next." Applejack ends off with a not so enthusiastic look.

"Aw I wish I didn't have a busy schedule today." Pinkie says with a not-so-shiny smile.

"Why's that Pinkie?" Applejack asks.

"I wanted to spend more time with Josh"

_why me? wasn't Applebloom the same_

"Well don't worry Pinkie. Ill come visit after ive visited Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow okay?"

"Promise?" Pinkie asks.

_damn thats a cute face_

"tell you what Pinkie." i say in a "_guess what_" way.

"Yeah?" She reply's, looking right at me.

"You'll love this."

"Huh?" both applejack and pinkie say in unison

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." i say mimicing the gestures in time with the chant.

*GASP* "Oh wow. He knows my Pinkie Pie swear." Pinkie exclaims at a volume that could be heard on the other side of ponyville.

"wow sugarcube. Applebloom wasn't kiddin' when she said you knew the Pinkie swear.

_so Applebloom told her did she_

"Well, now I definitly know that your coming back Josh" Pinkie sings, bouncing on the spot.

"Ill see ya later then Pinkie Pie." I say with a wink.

"okay Joshy." winking back at me.

I better not be blushing again 'cos they might get the wrong idea

"Well then. Lets get goin' Josh before you two end up becoming in-law." Applejack leaves having a laugh to herself whilst me and Pinkie just look at eachother.

"Urm ..." we say in unison, blushing

"I better be going." i say quickly.

"Good idea." pinkie quickly follows.

_Just great. Now where has this placed me_

"Hey Applejack wait up." I yell, jogging out of the shop


	7. Into Rarity's Boutique

"Hey Applejack hang back would ya?" I ask Applejack, leaving sugarcube corner.

"How come ya'll can't catch up huh?" She reply's with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh maybe 'cos im not running, but jogging instead."

_this couldn't be a more irritating time right now_

"Well come on. We gotta be heading to Rarity's place." Applejack calls back with a "hurry up" tone.

"Fine but im not looking forward to it." I say in a slightly glump expression.

"Why's that sugarcube?" Applejack asks me.

"Im not a fan of Rarity ... at all." I answer hoping to not get yelled at.

"That makes two of us." Applejack follows with.

_at least there wasn't any yelling_

"Well come on then Josh." Applejack signals.

"Fine. I might as well ask if she could help me with somethin'"

"And what might that be?" Applejack asks with a suspicius look.

"If she could try and make me some clothes." I turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well alrighty then" She turns back and continues walking.

i hope we get there soon 'cos i want this to pass quickly

* * *

><p>11:00 and we arrived at Rarity's Boutique. It's a relativly tall building that looked white and light purple coloured.<p>

_Im not going to drag this out any longer than nececcary_

"Okay, we're here." Applejack notes without seeing me walk past her.

"Yeah i can see that." I answer with a rude tone.

"well im goin' to head back to the Farm and check on Granny Smith. Okay sugarcube?"

"Yeah fine. Ill try and leave a good first impression."

_im not making promises though_

"Ill be leavin' then." Applejack turns and walks off but not before I say bye.

_okay ... here goes_

* * *

><p>I knock on the door in a lazy fashion like when you wake up in the morning to go to school.<p>

"Just a minute"

_that has to be Rarity_

"Come in please" Rarity talks from the other side of the door.

I walk in but I don't speak a word.

"Who is it Sweetiebelle?" Rarity asks her nowhere to be seen sister.

I check the surrounding room and i notice Sweetiebelle under Rarity's work desk.

"Urm, Rarity your sister is busy hiding under the desk."

"Sweetiebelle, Could you please escort our guest up to my room."

_I hope she's not hiding 'cos of me_

"Sweetiebelle?" I begin to slowly walk to the desk to speak to her when she darts to my left leg.

"urm ... who are you?" she seems scared but is also trying to seem brave.

"Im Josh. and your Sweetiebelle of course." I try to sound as soft as possible as to be friendly.

"Well ... my sister wants to see you upstairs, follow me." She starts walking towards the pearl coloured staircase.

"Okay then." I follow with haste.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Rarity is working on an amber coloured dress with red lining and yellow frills.<p>

"Rarity, he's here." Sweetiebelle tells her sister from the chair beside the stairs.

"Thank you Sweetiebelle. Now how may i help you. **WAHHAHAAA!**" Rarity quickly changes from calm to scared in the blink of an eye and jumps about a foot.

_well ... that was expected_

"Rarity, Applejack send me here to introduce myself."

* * *

><p>I stay calm and explain why im here and how i got here to begin with.<p>

* * *

><p>"So your good?" Rarity asks me while still behind a chair.<p>

"Yeah I am." I sigh to this question and turn my attention to Sweetiebelle.

"So how about you Sweetiebelle? Got any questions for me?"

"Yeah urm ... can I get my friends so they can see you too?"

"Yeah sure but try to keep scootaloo leashed would ya?"

"Yay. Ill go get them now." She was jumping on the spot then made like rainbow dash out the door.

"Wow she really likes her friends." I say to Rarity, noticing her walking up to me.

"Well you know kids these days, right?" she seemed to be rubbing her mane while she said this.

"Actually I don't know. I usually tend to ignore younger kids. Plus my younger brother is only 3 years younger than myself." This upset me since i wasn't able to argue with him anymore.

"Well trust me when i say you'll find out soon ok dear?" she was looking at me directly now.

"Okay then but I really hope not to get put on the ground by kids today unless my back is turned."

_i hope Applebloom isn't going to be resting on me again. it was awkward_

"Hey Rarity is Josh still here?" I instantly recognised that voice as Applejack's.

"Applejack? ... You wouldn't happen to be here with the kids would you?" I ask from upstairs.

"Well im with Applebloom and Sweetiebelle if thats who ya'll mean?"

"Yeah but i expected Scootaloo too." I say hiding that im kinda glad she wasn't there ... at the moment.

* * *

><p>Rarity walks down stairs first and asks "Why are you here Applejack?"<p>

"Im just checkin' on the sugarcube." she reply's giving me a cheeky grin knowing what she did.

"**APPLEJACK**! **SERIUOSLY**?" I yell in my regular blush she gives me.

"heheh. Sorry sugarcube but it's just so funny." Whilst Applejack was rolling on the floor laughing the others just stare at me then and Applejack then back to me.

"hmpf. ok maybe a tiny bit but seriuosly." i say under my breath.

"Are you two finished?" Rarity asks us both not looking to impressed.

"Yeah sorry." Applejack answers, getting back to her hooves

"About time." both Sweetiebelle and Applebloom say in unison.

"Okay so why did you want to get Applebloom Sweetiebelle?" Applejack questions.

"So we could play with Josh, silly." Sweetiebelle answers giggling.

"Oh ... well could I have a word with him first?" Applejack asks the kids with her head low.

"Aw okay but after we play. Right Sweetiebelle?" Applebloom reply's bouncing in place.

"Yeah!" Sweetiebelle mimics her friend.

"Alrighty then. Josh upstairs please." Applejack asks me in a quiet tone.

"urm ... sure."

i head upstairs and sit down on the chair to the left of the stair case. Applejack follows up.

"So whats up AJ?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"Josh ... ive heard how you talk, how you act towards different ponies, even mahself, but I want you to be as caring as possible to the young uns, ok?

"Yeah that won't be a problem, but i can tell thats not why we are here on our own."

"Your right. ya'll are observant. We'er on our own 'cos i need to know somethin'."

_is ... is she blushing?_

"Are you always grabbing the attention of the girls? Even on earth?"

"No ... im single and most of the girls hate me for my attitude and how i talk to some of them. Im not proud of any of it however I have had a vast amount of GF's aswell.

"Oh well thats good. Then this won't be a bad thing."

She blushes and moves closer to me. she closes the gap between our faces and lands a kiss my lips.

_She ... she's kissing me?_

the sensation this sent through my body was warm and tingly. like a million dancing stars glistening in the night sky.

she breaks the kiss and backs her head away slowly.

"Applejack ... I ..."

"It's ok. It was out of the blue."

"It was amazing."

"Same here, sugarcube."

we stare into eachother's eyes for what felt like an eternity when the silence was broken by an imposing voice.

"Well if you two are done staring at each other, could you come downstairs and leave with the kids so they can play."

"**RARITY!** how much did you see?" Both me and Applejack exclaim in unison, blushing like a blazing fire.

"Oh ... enough." Rarity reply's with a cheeky grin.

"you're not goin' to tell anyone are ya?" I ask in hope of a no.

"ill keep quite ..."

_phew_

"... under one condition."

_i knew it!_

"what is it Rarity?" Applejack asks in a hurried sentence.

"That I make Josh some new clothes." Rarity's eyes glisten when she speaks this.

"I was actually going to ask that earlier."

"Now if I could just get some measurements."

"Ill be down stairs okay?" Applejack starts heading down to check on the kids.

"It won't be long dear. now lets see here."

* * *

><p>Rarity took measurments for my hight, width, arm and leg lenght as well as torso build.<p>

"Done! I shall start working on these immediatly."

"Well im goin' down to check on AJ and the kids. Ill check here later to pick up my new clothes."

"I shall see you later then, my dear." Rarity says to me not turning her head away from her desk.

* * *

><p>i walk downstairs and am instantly met with the ground with Applebloom on my back.<p>

"gotcha Josh. Ha"

"ouch. Okay you got me."

"Now Applebloom get off of him so he can stand up." Applejack says to her little sister in a soft voice.

"Aw okay."

"Thanks AJ." I get to my feet and walk over to the door.

"So are we gonna go or are we just gonna stay at Rarity's?"

"**YAY!**" Applebloom and Sweetiebelle exclaim at a deafening volume.

"Im gonna tag along too." Applejack says, walking up next to me.

"Ok then. Lets go.!"


	8. Hide and seek in the park

After a quite walk, excluding the two kids Sweetiebelle and Applebloom running and yelling their heads off, we arrived at a park.

"there's a park here. Should we go play there?" I ask the kids.

"Yeah. We can play tag and hide and seek." Applebloom yells at the top of her lungs.

"It would be a nice place for a relax too." Applejack says to me, walking up behind me.

"Okay then. Into the park." I say with a point of a finger.

* * *

><p>After arriving in the park the two fillies run as fast as rainbow dash could fly into the park, leaving both Applejack and myself at the entrance.<p>

"Wow those kids are fast!" I note in complete astonishment.

"Well they are full of energy today, or did you not notice how they became hyper after we left Rarity's?"

"No I noticed but i would have believed they would have wasted the energy on the way here." I answer, still dumbfounded.

"Well, let's see if we can find them again." Applejack calls back to me, already walking ahead.

"Okay then. I hope it Doesn't take too long." I say under my breath, wanting to sit down.

* * *

><p>According to the signs we had walked over to the west entrance.<p>

"Well we walked a quadrant of the park I guess and those two are nowhere to be seen." I begin to worry a little bit.

"I reckon they must be at the center of the park by now." Applejack notes to me from up front.

"Should we head over then?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"I reckon we should sugarcube." Applejack reply's giving me the usual blush.

"You know what you just done AJ." I say from behind.

"Ya'll know I do Josh." she answers with a grin.

"well okay then. lets get going." I blurt out, taking the lead.

* * *

><p>by the time we made it to the center I had let Applejack lead since I had no idea which way to go exactly.<p>

"Hey I think I can see the little uns."

I see the kids on top of little hill in the smack center of the park.

"I see them too." I sigh with relief.

"Well atleast they stayed still long enough for us to find them huh?" Applejack questions.

"Yeah, no kidding." I reply, noticing Applebloom running up to me.

"Hey so you guys finally got here huh?" Applebloom blurts to us.

"Hey, can't somepony enjoy a nice walk?" Applejack says to her Little sister.

"Yeah, besides I still need to adapt to this place." I note.

"Aw shucks. You guys were doin' something in there wasn't ya?" Applebloom whispers into my ear.

"WHAT? NO! where did ya get that idea?" I exclaim at a volume to be heard back in ponyville.

Sweetiebelle was rubbing the side of her head when she walked up.

"Well we overheard Rarity say something about you two staring at eachother and we thought that you two were goin with eachother." Applebloom answers.

Sweetiebelle stops rubbing her head and joins th conversation.

"What happened up there anyways?" she asks with a glow in her eyes.

I turn to Applejack and notice instantly that she is looking straight at me with a blush on her face to match my own.

"urm ..." I try to think of what to do or say and was completely dry on it other than to tell the truth.

"could you girls excuse me and Applejack for a second?" I ask them with a deep hope of an "Okay".

* * *

><p>thankfully the girls let me and Applejack go around the corner and discuss what to do.<p>

"Well it won't be good to lie to them but I don't even know if we class as going out do we?" I ask in quick speech.

"I don't know sugarcube and I guess your right about lyin' to those two." Applejack answers, peeking around the corner.

"well ... first off we need to decide if we'er going or not."

"If it's okay with you ..."

_Applejack is blushing at this? wow._

"Yes im perfectly fine with it. It's just if you want to."

" ... let's do it sugarcube." she nods back with a smile.

* * *

><p>as i was about to turn the corner and head back to the kids Applejack bites my sleeve and pulls me back.<p>

"What is it AJ?" I ask in confusion when ...

"mmmph!"

... im met with a kiss that was like an angel's.

* * *

><p>it must have been a good five minutes or so when she broke the kiss, eliminating the embrace.<p>

"AJ?" Confusion hitting me like a brick.

"c'mon we need to tell the young uns and explain why we haven't come back round yet." she answers with a cute smile.

"Actually you have a good point." I say blushing.

we turn to walk towards the kids when im tackled to the ground by Applebloom ... again.

"Applebloom!" I exclaim through instinct.

"Woah!" ALL three of them say in unison staring at me.

"Sorry about that girls. a bit louder than I wanted." I say not impressed with myself.

I get up and stand up straight only to cry out in pain.

**"ARRHHH!"**

I fall back to the ground and feel a sting in my back.

Applejack runs over and asks if im okay

I reply with "Yeah im okay ... just a pain in my lower back."

All three of them sigh in relief but then Applejack pecks me on the cheek.

"It's just a back pain AJ. Ive had plenty of these before." I tell her blushing.

"I just don't want you in pain sugarcube." she follows, pecking me again.

"Jeez ..." I whisper, blushing.

"**WOW**!" the kids yell in unison.

"well I guess that answers the "going out" question huh?" I question rubbing the side of my head.

"I would say so" Applejack answers with a sigh.

* * *

><p>the following half hour was questions from the two kids that we couldn't answer since they would ask another question straight after.<p>

"**Hey** are we here to play or ask questions until I have to leave?" I interupt with some volume.

"PLAY!" The girls yell, running in circles around me.

Applejack walks toward the nearest bench and lays onto it.

* * *

><p>"Ok then ... what we gonna do?" I ask the two.<p>

"Hide and seek!" The two yell running away to hide.

*Facepalm* "I guess im counting then." I say to myself with a sigh

I close my eyes to count yet don't cover my face.

"Okay ready or not here i come." I say after counting to 15 in my mind.

* * *

><p>The girls were difficult to find in the area with this place being covered in bushes. It takes me 5 minutes to find Sweetiebelle hiding in a burrow under a withered old tree.<p>

"Peekaboo!" I whisper, tagging her back.

"WHAT! But I was sure this was a perfect spot." she says to herself with her head hung low.

"Hey it's just a game. your not getting points in this game anyway." I say trying to lighten her mood.

"But I thought it was perfect." She says to me quietly, looking straight into my eyes.

"Ill give you a hint ... try to hide somewhere you dont stick out easily k?"

"Why didn't i think of that?" she says to herself whilst tapping her chin.

"Guess you never thought. heh"

"AWW."

"Come on. I still havn't found Applebloom yet." I call back while walking back to the bench where we started.

"Okay."

Just then, i get tackled to the ground and turn to see applebloom on my back for the third time.

"Gotcha!" she yells to me.

_great, now its a habit._

"well I win so lets head back to Applejack."


	9. meeting the pegasi

After telling Applejack who won and where the kids, Applebloom and sweetiebelle, were hiding i stretch out and yawn.

"...so she technically found me but I was searching." I finish, telling Applejack what happened.

"well that's Applebloom with you around isn't it?" Applejack notes with a cheeky grin.

I give her a smile and turn to the kids when I realise that they weren't beside me anymore.

"ohhh boy." I mutter, expecting an attack from them.

In less than 10 seconds later I am tackled, but not by the two children.

"Gotcha!"

The voice is like that of a tom-boy yet has a certian zeal that makes it still feminine.

"Well that's only sorta true." I say to the character keeping me down.

"Huh?"

I twist my legs around once and shift all my weight to my lower torso.

"What are you doing?" the voice calls in what sounded like confusion.

"Getting up!" I reply before spinning my upper body then following up with my legs. this manuveur enabled me to throw of the pony holding me down and do so in a creative way.

"what?" the voice exclaims.

I look at my captor and instantly recognise the rainbow mane and tail, which can only mean ...

"Rainbow Dash?" I ask in my own confusion.

"OW ... wait did you just say my name?" Rainbow asks in astonishment, returning to her hooves.

"urm yeah." I answer bluntly.

"Well I shouldn't be amazed since I am the greatest flyer in equestria." she says to me buffing out her chest while speaking the boast.

"Even though no one has mentioned you at all?" I ask her, crushing her boast completely.

"What! Well that must be because I haven't done anything more awesome than usual." she assures herself, regaining her last stance.

"Yeah i'll let you believe that." I sneak in, grinning.

"And just what do you mean by that?" She starts to scan me ... probably for my weakest point.

"Well your always doin' awesome stuff and ever since the rainboom it keeps getting better." I jerk to the left noticing Applebloom run by that way.

"Oh ... well thats okay then." rainbow finishes, smiling.

"Gimme a second Rainbow." I quickly say to her before I start jogging towards where I saw Applebloom.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Rainbow calls out to me.

* * *

><p>I turn the corner and find Fluttershy shivering by the bush.<p>

"Fluttershy? Why are you shaking ..." I close my eyes and release the heat I have in my torso to cool my body to help identify the air temperature.

_It's not cold at all. Wait ... it's not me is it?_

As I go to ask Fluttershy if she is okay when the two children run around the corner.

"There ya are Josh. Applejack told me tah tell ya she went back to the farm." Applebloom says to me while running towards me.

"Well that explains where she went after rainbow pinned me. But whats with Fluttershy here?" I ask in concern.

"Fluttershy?"

I notice rainbow landing next to me and walking up to her friend.

"Fluttershy, you okay." Rainbow asks with a small smile.

"What ... what is it?" Fluttershy manages to speak out.

"what? Josh here? he's ..." Applebloom and sweetiebelle begin when I cut them off.

"Girls I think I should give the explanation this time. okay then ... first off you should know by now that my name is Josh and im obviuosly not a pony like you guys ..."

I wait for the sign of a continue before I speak again. After Fluttershy nods I speak again.

"... on subject of me not being a pony takes me to say that I am a human and am here from a different ... I don't really know if just a planet or a completely different universe."

Upon me saying this I see a startled Rainbow and a risen Fluttershy, with the Applebloom and Sweetiebelle sitting beside her.

* * *

><p>I continue with my explanation of myself starting from what I do going on to when I arrive here (including the Applebloom confusion which turned a few heads and caused Applebloom to blush) up until meeting Rainbow a few moments earlier.<p>

By this time Fluttershy had lifted and payed close attention to what I had been saying and Rainbow was constantly scanning me.

"... and thats everything I have to say as of now." I finish with an exhale.

Rainbow was the first to speak.

"So you and Applejack ... are going with each other?" Rainbow asks me looking a little downed by it.

"I think so yeah?" I answer thinking back to the conversation.

Fluttershy was next to ask questons.

"You say that you came here from a distant planet?" she asks in her usual, quiet tone.

"Or universe ... that is still unclear." I answer her with a quick glance.

"Oh my." she squeeks whilst backing away a little.

"Well with my family and old friends over there im starting a new life here I guess."

Applebloom jumps over to me and hugs my left leg, which takes me by surprise.

"Well you already stay at the room at mah farm and I think your welcome to stay here, right guys?"

Rainbow Dash and Sweetiebelle nod at this however Fluttershy walks up to me slowly.

"umm ... Josh?" She asks me looking straight into my eyes.

"What is it Fluttershy?" I answer with slight confusion.

"How long have you been here in Equestria?" Fluttershy asks me in her usual concern.

"I already said that I have been here for two days already." I answer in a light tone.

Applebloom was still holding on to my leg for all of this and sweetie belle was now on my right leg, stopping mobility.

"Hey girls ... could ya, I dunno, give me my legs back?" I ask the girls with an aggravated tone while still holding a smile.

"Oh sorry." the two girls blush while releasing their grips.

"Thanks." I say to the girls before sighing.

The girls must have noticed this since all of them raised an eyebrow.

"Im just a bit bored. been about an hour and a half since we got here." I look towards the two kids.

"I know! You could check out my newest tricks." Rainbow suggests in her regular fashion.

"how about I show you something amazing instead?" I close my eyes not waiting for an answer from her.

* * *

><p>There was a long silence while I just stood there with my eyes closed and started to feel the wind in the air start spiraling around me.<p>

"This is gonna have you dumbfounded." I speak out with my eyes still closed.

I sense their movements and can hear them chatting and asking questions amoungst themselves.

"1 ... 2 ...**3**!"

I lift into the air slowly and take flight with quick speeds.

"Hows this Rainbow?" I ask her looking down at her with a cheeky grin on my face.

I see two bouncing kids, an amazed Fluttershy and a staring Rainbow Dash.

"Guess your amazed." I puff my chest out at this.

"Wha, how, when ... how did you do that?" Rainbow stutters to ask this.

"Its kinda difficult to explain." I reply, scratching the back of my head.

The kids were still jumping but fluttershy began to fly up to me.

"how long have you been able to do this?"

"only a year or so." I answer.

The kids began to try and grab my legs so I begin to settle back onto the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, girls." I note to the girls.

"Why not?" Sweetiebelle ask me.

"Because if you do that and I lose my concentration I would fall down to the ground."

"Oh" both the girls mutter.

* * *

><p>About 5 minutes later Rainbow was in the air doing some loops when I realised Fluttershy tugging at my shirt.<p>

"I think rainbow is upset." Fluttershy tells me, realising she has my attention.

"I figured the same thing ... can you go talk to her?" I ask in worry.

"of course." she replys while taking to the skies.

During the wait i begin a game of eye spy with the two filly's.

the girls guess what I spied quickly each time, since there wasn't really a lot to spy anyway, but soon got bored and headed home.

"Ill see ya later Applebloom. And ill be heading to rarity's soon Sweetiebelle."

I return my attention to Fluttershy and Rainbow dash.

"FLUTTERSHY!" I bellow out.

Fluttershy flutters down infront of me a few seconds later and seems a bit upset.

"She wants to see you now." she says lightly, looking me in the eyes.

"ok then.

I immediatly take flight and fly towards the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow? ... RAINBOW?" I yell out to into the skies, hoping to find the pegasus.<p>

Several minutes spent in silence when ...

"Over here." I hear from the closest cloud.

_thank da lawd!_

I hover over to the cloud at a steady speed as still unsure if I can make contact with the clouds.

"Rainbow?" I ask in a caring voice.

"Does Applejack know you can fly?" Rainbow asks, still covered by the cloud.

"No she doesn't ..." I answer with a little more volume.

"urm ... could you come here?" she asks in a voice that I could barely hear.

I begin to glide over and when I reach the cloud im pulled into a kiss.

_what?_

I could see that rainbow had been crying over the time I was with the kids and that she was enjoying the embrace with her eyes closed lightly. I decide not to destroy it for her and decide to join her.

I close my eyes and join the embrace, helping her feel better I hoped.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes she breaks the kiss and hugs me tightly.<p>

"It's ok. Just relax." I whisper into her ear.

I could hear her crying on my shoulder and this just upset me.

She must really be troubled if **she's** crying.

"It's ok Rainbow ... it's ok.

* * *

><p>She must have been upset 'cos she was crying for a good half an hour.<p>

"You ok now?" I ask her in a lighter tone than before. (_if it was possible_)

"Yeah *_sniff_* I think so." she says back to me with a faint smile.

"I was gonna question the kiss but I can tell this isn't the time for that." I say to her.

* * *

><p>Another silence befalls us and this time ... im the one who breaks it.<p>

"Rainbow what exactly is it that's upset you." I ask while inching up to her.

"It's just ... I mean ... I don't really know." she stutters out in her own blank confusion.

"Its ok rainbow, take your time. Ive still got hours left before I have to go anywhere." I lightly pull her into a hug to help lighten her up.

"... Thanks." She whispers to me kissing my cheek.

* * *

><p>I keep by her side for atleast an hour when she pecks my cheek again.<p>

"I think I know why now." she says looking into my eyes.

"well ... what is it?" I ask with a hope that i can help her.

We sit in silence for a few seconds when she whispers to me.

"I think I love you."


	10. a brighter event

My eyes open wider at those words rainbow spoke.

_I think I love you_

With such confussion it was difficult to bring up the question.

"Why? ... no how did this happen?"

Rainbow looks towards the ground from over the side of the cloud.

"I ... don't really know." She answers my question with a quiet tone.

I can only imagine how confused she must feel. **Especially** in this situation.

"Maybe we could leave the question until your more comfortable?" I ask here in a hope of a chance to change the subject or leave it all together.

She looks me in the eyes with the most saddened look on her own face.

"I ..." She struggled to come out with the rest of the sentence.

"Rainbow." I say to her, pulling her into a light hug.

I decide that we should try to change to something more familiar, more ... **her**.

"Still wanna show me those new tricks?" I say to her, hoping to lighten the mood up.

She looks at me with a smile this time and starts to flap her wings.

I release her from the hug and watch her slowly gain alltitude.

"So ... where should I show you my awesomeness?" She asks me, regaining her usual attitude.

"How about we try higher up." I reply to her, pointing to the sky. (or higher than where we were in it)

She takes to the skies, leaving a faint rainbow coloured trail behind her.

Now thats the Rainbow Dash I remember

* * *

><p>In the skies above me I see Rainbow hovering in place.<p>

"HEY! YOU COMING OR WHAT?"

I was unaware that Rainbow was waiting for me up there as I meant just for me to spectate.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" I bellow up to her.

_Might as well have some fun with this right?_

I stand on the cloud (having found out that I have the ability to stand on them from the episode earlier) and jump off the side.

_free-falling__ ... is there any other way?_

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" I hear rainbow exclaim from up in the sky.

_If I can do this right ..._

I begin to focus my energy like before but then I feel something cold pass by me.

"huh?" I open my eyes to see gusts passing me at similar speeds to me own.

"What the hell?"

"_Josh!_" I hear faintly from Above.

I begin flight and hover in place, astonished at the gusts of wind that passed me just seconds ago.

"This I gotta ask Rainbow about." I say to myself while shooting up towards Rainbow.

* * *

><p>After getting close to the clouds in which Rainbow was near to I begin to slow my flight speeds.<p>

"**What were you doing?**" Rainbow yells to me with anger, confusion and worry on her face all at once.

"I just wanted to test something." I say to her, lightly blushing.

"And what was that?" She asks me, anger still in her voice.

"urm ... I urm." I was really unsure as to what it was I was actually trying to do.

"well?" She asks in an impatient tone.

_Think dude, THINK! Why did you do it? ... I know!_

"I was Testing how fast I can go before it became difficult to recover from the freefall." I quickly say to her.

"Oh ... well your were falling at a really quick speed. Was it hard then?" Her expession, and voice, had changed from anger to curiosity.

"Thinking back ... no. It was like normal." I answer with a smirk on my face.

"Oh really? How about ..."

She flew towards me and grabbed me around the chest. Straight after we started to dive at incredible speeds.

"... NOW?" She yells above the wind. releasing her grip.

* * *

><p>I continue falling for several minutes. enjoying the cool wind passing me as I fall.<p>

"**NOW!**" I exclaim, sending a downward gust of force as I halt in midair just a few feet from the ground.

"wow. didn't know I could do that."

"That was **awesome**!"

I turn to see Rainbow gliding past me.

"How did you do that?" She was ecstatic, I could tell.

"Im ... not really sure." Whilst she was ecstatic, I was puzzled as to how I managed to execute a wave of air without pushing the surrounding air downwards on purpose.

"Well I wanna learn!"

"I don't think its that simple Rainbow." I say to her whilst still thinking.

"Awww ... why not?" She seemed slightly irritated at this.

"Im not even unsure as to how I did that without trying."

"But you did it?" Rainbow says, now confused.

"Yeah ... I usually have to focus on surrounding energy and push it in a direction."

"So it's not usually just like that?" Sounding interested suddenly, Rainbow hovers closer.

"No. It usually takes atleast 10 minutes."

"Wow, really?"

_She seems really interested in this ..._

"Yeah."

I change the subject back to her tricks and we take back to the skies.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder why she was so interested ...<em>

"Rainbow?" I ask, slowing down.

"yeah?" Confusions was plain in her voice.

"Why were you so interested earlier?" Hoping for a good answer from this I pick up speed again.

"Well you said that it was difficult before and you just pulled it off like you've known for years."

_OK__, that makes sense ... and im still a little confused myself_

"OK then."

We continue our accend through the clouds until Rainbow says for us to stop.

"Wow this is high up." I say to her, regretting that I looked down so quickly.

"Yup And were gonna need it too." Rainbow Dash smirks as she starts speeding and performing several different tricks and manuvuers.

"Wow Rainbow. Those tricks at those speeds must be difficult to execute?" A hint of curiosity in the taunt.

Its been an hour and the whole time Rainbow's stunts just keep getting better and better.

"And now, **for the finale**!" Rainbow bellows out.

"She gonna try the Sonic Rainboom?" Excitment and concern take over as, although awesome, she has difficulty pulling it off.

I watch in hope of success for Rainbow as she will obviously struggle with the RainBoom.

"Come on rainbow. You can do this!"

She starts her dive passing clouds at astonishing speeds and gaining it as she continues.

_Better take to a hover for safety_

I do as I thought whilst paying close attention to Rainbow, still in a dive towards the ground.

"I hope she pulls this off." Concern clearly in my voice and mind.

I turn for one second to find the cloud I was just on when a loud boom occures beneath me.

"WOAH!"

I look down to see the rainbow spreading across the landscape.

"She did it? ... she did it. HAHAHA **SHE DID IT**!"

In my ecstatic outburst and cheering I don't realise the rainbow trail leading behind me.

"GUESS WHO?"

"huh?"

I turn around only to be tackled to the cloud beneath me.

"Argh!" I exclaim from surprise.

"Gotcha!" She giggles as I struggle, trying to escape the pin.

"Woah Rainbow."

She releases me from the pin-down and as I regain my footing ...

"I wish I could do something like that." Envy was obvious.

"Why don't you try?" Rainbow says to me with a smile on her face.

"I could, I guess." Hesitation hitting me like a brick.

"Go on then." Rainbow says to me while playfully punching my arm.

* * *

><p>I engage flight and take to the skies. rising until rainbow was barely visible.<p>

"Here goes." Hesitation taking it's toll on me.

I focus my energy above me and push downwards for a quick start. I release me flight energy and let gravity take its affect.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I pass rainbow at a similar speed to when she passed me earlier and begin to have my energy use a downward flight pattern for extra speed.<p>

My eyes start to water after a few seconds and I feel something like rubber infront of me.

I look to see that im bending the sound barrier.

"so ... close!"

I push my arms infront of me and use every piece of my energy to continue my fall.

"almost!"

Nearly through, I feel a sudden surge of energy take place in my body and I us it without hesitation.

I feel faster, stronger and more agile.

One more push down and ...

**KYABOOM**!

... I succeed.

"**YES**!"

Without losing speed, I sharply turn upwards to begin flight back towards Rainbow.

"**WOOHOO**!"

I don't even bother to look behind me at whatever trail I may be leaving behind me.

"COMING IN HOT!" I yell as I zoom past the cloud Rainbow was perched on.

"Woah!" Rainbow yells, stumbling over her own hooves.

"YES!" I exclaim, Still ecstatic from the feat I just pulled.

* * *

><p>After flying at super-sonic speeds for half an hour I begin to slow down.<p>

"_He's faster than me._" Rainbow says from the edge of the cloud.

I slow down to a hover and slowly drop down on the cloud across from rainbow.

"I still can't believe I pulled that off!" I say to her with little energy left.

"You look different Josh." Rainbow says to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I do?" I reply back to her while checking myself.

"I don't see whats different."

"It's your hair." pointing, she notes to me the main thing I can't see without a mirror.

I feel around my head and notice that it feels different ... and it standing up.

"what? this is wierd." confusion on my face and in my voice.

"I thought you had dark brown hair before?" A similar look of confusion on her face.

_It is brown ... isn't it?_

"I think I need a mirror."

"I have one at home. follow me." Before I can say anything she rockets to my right.

"Well ... crap." I say to myself after taking flight.

_I hope this doesn't turn nasty._


	11. Rainbow's and a strange dream

I arrived at Rainbow's with much confusion.

"Rainbow?" I couldn't see her anywhere in the front room.

I began to explore throughout her home. It is very expertly formed (with it being formed from clouds and all) with several expensive looking items placed throughout the ground floor.

"wow! Rainbow has some expensive taste for what people give her credit for."

I walk over into what appeared to be the kitchen from the mess on the table in the center of the room.

"**DAYUM**!"

I walk through to the next room which lead to a staircase. I walked up the staircase to find a wide corridor with several doors along both sides with a door at either end.

"Nice."

I proceed to the right of the hallway and decide to go from the far side to the front.

"End door. Here I come!"

After a few seconds I arrive at the end door and open it up slowly.

I walk in to find that it is a Bedroom.

"Seems like a guest room?"

I look around the room to see it has no colour orientation other than cream and the furnishment is rather standard.

_Guess this is a spare room_

I leave that room and go into the room to my right.

I enter to find a room with several play items dotted around the floor.

"Heh, childish. wonder why?"

I leave that room and come to the next room which was a bathroom.

_better not stay here for nothing_

The next room was a colourful room with several wonderbolt posters.

"Rainbow's room, nuff said."

I decide to try and find Rainbow again, so I head back downstairs.

"Rainbow, you here yet?"

No reply.

"Rainbow?"

Still nothing.

I lay down on the couch and begin to wonder what everypony else is doing.

Silence fell around me and I was beginning to fall asleep.

"Damn. Where are you Rainbow?"

After a few more moments, I sleep.

* * *

><p>"Josh?"<p>

I awake to my name being called out from a distance.

"Josh?"

I open my eyes to see nothing ...

Total darkness.

"Hello? ... someone there?"

I get no reply.

"Anyone?"

Again, nothing.

"Well ... shit."

There was nothing around me, the place was utterly dark. The voice keeps calling me but I can't see the one who is calling me out. I start to get a little concerned.

"This is some weird energy im sensing. Is this a dream or ... something else?"

I noticed that the whole time I hadn't checked myself over or anywhere behind me. I looked further around my position in this nothingness, there was a faint light directly behind me.

"Ive seen enough movies and played enough games to know this is not really good."

"That is a rather _nice_ idea."

An new voice was heard from what seemed to be above me. I look up and see a cream coloured pegasus pony with a deep blue mane and tail and larger wings than the regular pegasus.

"He doesn't know anything yet, does he?"

The next voice was less brash and more subtle. I look to my right and see a unicorn pony, also coloured cream and with a short brown mane and tail with a thick line of red running through them.

"Well ... he seems to not know anything yet ... but does he know where he is and how he can see us? Seems more important right now."

The third voice was inbetween the volume and brash-ness of the other two voices and this one was an earth pony, also cream, with a brown mane and brushy tail. both with a sky blue streak going along them.

"who ... are you guys?" I finally speak up through my confusion.

"So, you have not yet found out about who you are and, more importantly, what you are in this world?"

This voice came from behind me. I turn to see a Deep black pony with the build of the earth pony, wings of flesh -like that of a bat or demon- and a long, blood red mane and tail. his voice was a more deeper tone but had a kind sort of feel to it.

"Whoa ... im now wondering over all else how you got here with me."

What I see and hear next makes me worry ...

"We have been here since the very second you joined this world."

I look beside me to see a female pegasus pony with a scarlet coat, cute sky blue eyes and a sky blue mane and tail in a similar style to Twilight's. she also had a second colour in her mane and tail. this was hot pink. she had a build like that of Rainbow Dash and a voice like twilight's but more quiet.

_Oh no ... a female pony is here too ... have I caused these ponies to be trapped in here? And how do I get them out, aswell as myself?_

The demonic pony spoke again.

"Calm yourself Joshua, you have nothing to worry about here. we are all here for a reason."

All of the other ponies nod at this and im just completely dumbfounded as to how he knows my name ... I ask him how he knows and he replies-

"In due time you shall discover yourself, and then you will discover all of us."

this was making me kinda want to laugh. Not from crazyness, but from the safe feeling im getting from these pony strangers.

"Atleast he isn't scared, right?" the unicorn pony asked the other ponies.

"Yup, and he will be rather surprised after his visit to Celestia." the earth pony answers to the unicorn.

At this point my only questions were "where am I?" and "who are you guys?" ... the demonic pony asnwers the first question.

"You are in your third concience."

"My ... third concience?" Being human and all, I was curious as to what this "third concience" is.

"Yes, this is where your deepest thoughts, feelings, and hidden powers and potential are sealed in you. most cannot access their third concience, and those that do achieve the greater things in their lives. You however, will make the choices unlike those of the past who are given a goal or mission."

"Sounds like a movie." I say to myself. he continues after looking me in the eyes.

"Your power is different to those of simple magic or knowledge. I cannot say what your power is but I can tell you your potential excedes even that of Celestia herself."

I fall backwards in astonishment.

_I have more hidden power than that of the princess?_

"You must leave now, for your love interest is approaching."

"Hold up, what?" I am not granted an answer this time and am pushed through what felt like a wall of water.

All of the ponies look towards me and wave as they slowly vanish from my sight.

* * *

><p>"Josh?"<p>

A familiar voice wakes me up. I look up to see Rainbow Dash hovering over me with a blush on her face.

That demonic pony said my love interest was coming ... did he mean Rainbow?

"Hey Rainbow, why the blush?"

She immediatly covers her face with her hoof and giggles lightly.

"Stop it, your making me shy." she hovers away from the couch I am lying on and sets her hooves onto the cloud floor.

"Making you shy? Really?" I was quite surprised by that. I always imagined Rainbow as the pony that was only shy around the wonderbolts.

I get up from the couch and stumble a little from getting up too quickly.

"Woah. I hate when I do that." I stay still for a few seconds and regain my balance.

Rainbow was walking through to the kitchen when I heard a cloud *pomf* away.

"I brought you a letter!"

Ditzy Doo, a funny pony and kinda cute to me. very popular with fanart on earth.

Rainbow turns around and says, "Again with hitting the walls Ditzy?" she grabs the letter in her hoof and thanks Ditzy. Ditzy then flies off ... through the other cloud wall.

*Facepalm*

"Oh yeah, that was-" Rainbow starts. I cut her off.

"Ditzy Doo, also known as Depry Hooves. She is the mail-mare for this area."

Rainbow looks at me with a small amount of anger but mostly confusion.

"Let me guess ... why did I interupt and how did I know?"

She simply nods.

"Heh, I interupted just for a laugh and I know because of the show and the internet back home."

Rainbow simply gets up and walks into the kitchen.

_I hope I haven't upset her ..._

I walk into the kitchen to see that she has vanished.

"She must have went upstairs."

I start to ascend the cloud-stairs again ... but something is off this time.


End file.
